Furuba Days
by Legendary Goddess
Summary: [for the 1000 theme challenge] [COMPLETE] Collection of 12 oneshots about days in the lives of the Sohma family. All the drabbles will be under the same info, posted in the first. read and review please!
1. Black and White

**Title:** Furuba Days

**Authoress:** Legendary Goddess

**Genre:** Humor/Parody/Family/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Manga:** Fruits Basket

**Pairing:** Kyo/Tohru Haru/Rin Yuki/Machi Kisa/Hiro

**Summery:** Collection of 12 one-shots about days in the lives of the Sohma family. All the drabbles will be under the same info, posted here.

**Word Count: **171

**Theme: **Black and White

Me: Goddess is sleeping off our insomnia…so it's just me, I'm going to post 12 drabbles in this one, really random shit. Um oh yeah, based off of Volume 4 Chapter 1 Page 35, in case you were confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm? Do you _really_ want to know? Why don't we just cut to the chase and **do it**."

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? We can do it with out embracing."

At that point Yuki and Kyo knocked Haru down.

"Um, what did he mean by **do it**?"

When people called Tohru innocent it was more along the lines of natural innocence, but she was really, really innocent.

Yuki blinked, Momiji cracked a smile, Haru almost laughed, and Kyo just stared.

"Don't worry about it Honda-san."

"She needs to know." Kyo whispered to Yuki.

"Then you explain it stupid cat." Yuki whispered back.

"I'm terribly sorry Tohru-kun; I shouldn't have said those things."

"Um, it's ok; I'll just go to class. Bye!" she waved.

'I really can't handle him.' Both Kyo and Yuki thought.

"His personalities are as different as black and white." Kyo said.

"Figure that out on your own stupid cat?"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Why do you think people call Haru's personalities _Black_ Haru and _White_ Haru?"

"Shut up Damn Rat!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: What did you think? Please review, Buh Bye!


	2. Are You Sure?

**Word Count:** 200

**Theme:** Are you sure?

Me: Blah, I'm so tired, and Goddess gets to sleep, Oh Goddess is the inner me! Well we got OOCness from both Haru and Rin, I thought this was cute, well I have the other 10 typed so I'll post them in like half hour intervals, ok! Review please!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now Rin, once we start, there's no going back."

"I know."

"If you don't like it, then tough."

"I know."

"So are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm sure!"

"Okay."

They got on the roller coaster and buckled up.

"Now Haru, no going back." Rin said in a mocking tone.

"I know."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yep!"

The roller coaster went up and down really fast. It pulled cork screws, and loops, it went upside down, and it even went backwards. After it pulled up to the platform, everyone got off, excited to go to the next ride. Haru and Rin go off last, Haru's face was pale and his eyes were bugged out, and Rin had one of her very rare smiles on her face.

"So Haru, are you sure we should have ridden that?"

"Yep…" He looked queasy.

"Well then, let's ride it again!" Rin suggested, while jumping up and down with a genuine smile on her face.

"Uh, maybe later, right now let's just sit, Ok?"

"Sure Haru that was a nauseating ride…"

Haru just shrugged; the things he did for his girlfriend…

Rin was smiling because she knew her boyfriend would do anything for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, please review, if you review every chapter, you get a one-shot! Buh Bye!


	3. And Be Sure to Say Please

**Word Count: **188

**Theme:** And be sure to say please

Me: Still tired, I decided to post them all at once, and I'll try to get the one-shots out as fast as I can to those who earned them on my last story. Enjoy and please review! Oh! And some OOCness from the characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now Hiro-chan, remember what I said, be _nice_ to onee-chan."

"Why do I have to be nice to that stupid woman?"

"Hiro-chan! If you aren't nice to onee-chan. Then I won't hangout with you!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll be nice!"

"Promise?" She said warily.

"I promise."

So Kisa and Hiro walked over to Shigure 'oji-san's' house to spend time with 'onee-chan' and improve the relationship between her and Hiro.

"I know, How about I brew some tea, and bring out the cake I made?"

"Okay!" Both kids said happily.

"Tohru came back with the Tea and cake, and they were munching happily in silence.

"Um, can you take us to the movies?"

Both girls looked at Hiro in amazement.

"Hiro-chan, be sure to say please." Kisa whispered to him.

"Oh, right, can you pl-please take us to the movies, Tohru-neesan?"

"Uwaaah!" Tohru yelled at being called neesan, and then she smiled, "I think I have enough money, so yes! I'll take you!"

"And Hiro-chan if you want something, just ask onee-chan, and be sure to say please!" Kisa smiled at him.

'This isn't that bad after all.' Hiro thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Uwaaah is pronounced (Oo-waaah!) if that make sense. Oh well, another piece of my randomness, my longer stories are better…Oh well please review, I thought it was cute. Buh Bye!


	4. Auf Wiedersehen

**Word Count: **181

**Theme:** Auf Wiedersehen

Me: I'm nodding off, oh well. Ok a few things to point out, one Momiji has a crush on Tohru, that's how I interpreted it from the manga, and the last chapter (136) proved it, at least I thought it did. Auf Wiedersehen means goodbye in Germen and Mutter is mother, though I think Momiji says Muttie, but I looked it up on an online translator, because I was to lazy to look it up in the book -nya- Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momiji and Haru were chatting about nothing in particular, in the hallway before class. Girls were swooning over them, but were completely ignored for the topic of the day, which happened to be Tohru Honda.

"I think she's nice, pretty, and really good at working hard. She never gets mad and always helps people with their problems. When I'm around her, she just makes everything feel right. Like she's my mutter. What about you Haru?"

"Well she is pretty, and very nice, and doesn't give up easily, but she's kinda dumb sometimes. I don't mean it in a bad way though. I do feel peaceful around her, like Black Haru never existed. She also understands us very well, like she can sympathize with us and she's wise when it comes to certain things and problems."

"Auf Wiedersehen!"

"Where are you going?!"

"To class the bell just rang."

"You're stupid."

"Why?!"

"We're in the same class, Einstein."

So the boys ran to class making sure not to run into any girls.

"Auf Wiedersehen girls!"

The girls swooned and Haru rolled his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, I thought this was the most random of all that I've written so far. Please review! Buh Bye!


	5. A Bridge Too Far

**Word Count: **212

**Theme:** A bridge too far

Me: Well, not much too say, not my best work, oh well, Enjoy. The characters might be OOC, but I'm not sure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was running along a cliff counting the bridges as he did so. Tohru had told him she was at the thirteenth bridge that he would pass, and that she had something urgent to tell him. So he needed to get there right away.

'I wonder what she needs to tell me. Maybe it's about our relationship, not that we have one, but maybe she wants to start dating just as much as I do, that would be wonderful.'

In all his thinking he failed to count a single bridge…

He ran until he counted thirteen bridges. He walked across the bridge considering he was out of breath. Because his shoes were _so_ fascinating and the fact that he was thinking about what this was about, he ran head first into someone.

"YOU!" He pointed an accusing finger at the person, "DAMN RAT! Why are you here?"

"Just incase you missed Honda-san. You happened to go a bridge to far."

Kyo snorted and went back a bridge and found Tohru.

"Uh…"

"Kyo-kun, I love you!" She yelled, her face as red as his. She hugged him, and then she was hugging a small orange cat.

"I love you too, Tohru." He said. Tohru turned redder, because he called her without the suffix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, review! Buh Bye!


	6. Bachelor

**Word Count:** 235

**Theme:** Bachelor

Me: Heh heh! I thought this one was quite funny! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure's life was that of a novelist. You would need a gas mask just to pass his room, and if you hoped to enter it, you had better have a full blown plastic suit and oxygen tank. His sleep schedule was a littler better than his room. 'Good morning' was said around lunch time, and his bed time was after his charcoal dinner. He liked to tease his editor to no end and was never ready for a deadline.

But all of that changed when Tohru moved in with him, Kyo, and Yuki. Even though he was still a bachelor, Tohru acted like his wife, or mother. She cleaned his room, woke him up in the morning, and sent him to bed later than he used to, she made him finish his story before the deadline came, and even kept him from hassling Mii too often. She didn't stop it all the time though; she thought it was cute, sometimes.

"Shigure, Mii's here."

"Oh my, but I'm not done!'

"Sensi!" she wailed.

"Ah the life of a novelist is so much better when it's mixed with that of a bachelor…" He said as he was chased around the house by a wailing Mii, who was carrying a knife. Everyone else just laughed at the two.

"Sensi, that's what you say now, but you won't say that when you don't have a job anymore!" she sobbed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: He he! This was so much fun to type! Only a few more chapters to go! Six to be exact! Please review! Buh Bye!


	7. Addicted to Your Touch

**Word Count: **268

**Theme:** Addicted to your touch

Me: Bah! I'm so bored! One of my friends is 3 miles away and the other is on a different continent! Oh well. Haircut time! I'll post the rest when I get back! Enjoy! This one is um weird but sweet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was on her way to her second period class, when she felt, for a brief moment, a hand squeeze her hand. She turned around and saw only a few classmates walking by.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" Uo and Hana asked.

"No-nothing! Heh heh heh!"

Throughout the day she kept getting her hand squeezed, of she would fell a hand brush her led, or rest on her shoulder for a moment. But by the time she turned around, she saw only a group of classmates. She never saw the person who did it.

After school Tohru and Kyo were walking home when Tohru started talking. "Hey Kyo-kun, someone has been touching me all day, do you know who it could be?"

"N-no."

When they arrived home, they saw a note on the door that said Shigure would be at the main house until dinner tomorrow, and that Yuki and Kyo shouldn't de-flower, his flower. Kyo grabbed the note crumpled it into a ball and shoved it into his mouth chewing it. And since Yuki was over at Machi's for dinner, it was just the two of them.

"So, Kyo-kun, it's just the two of us, what should we-"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"For touching you."

Tohru knelt down next to him and put her hand on his cheek. He blushed and turned his head into it.

"It's ok Kyo-kun." She smiled.

He leaned in and caught her lips in a chaste kiss.

"It's because I'm addicted to your touch."

They both blushed and he leaned in and kissed her again, but this time it was long and passionate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ok please review! Buh Bye!


	8. Against Temptation

**Word Count: **218

**Theme:** Against temptation

Me: Just got back from my haircut! It's so awesome! Well I really like how this drabble came out. Enjoy! Oh and Machi is OOC, I think…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was right there. Right in front of him, all he had to do was reach out and grab her.

"Yuki-kun, what's wrong?" His perfect angel asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine Machi-chan." He smiled

All he had to do was grab her shoulders and turn her around…

"Are you sure? You're spacing out a lot today, kind of like Tohru-chan."

"I'm sure. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well, if you insist." She gave him a weary look.

He just had to reach out and turn her around, and see her stunned face…

"Maybe you should take a break, and rest on the sofa."

"Why would you say that?"

"You just stapled your sleeve to the wall." She said, almost laughing.

Yuki looked from the wall to Machi to his sleeve, back to the wall then to Machi again.

"I seem to be stuck." He said with the same voice and expression he had when he had that damned dresses button stuck in his hair, and he asked Tohru to help him.

Machi cracked up. She almost fell on the floor because she was laughing so had. Yuki pulled his sleeve off the wall.

All he had to do was grab her, turn her around and kiss her, but he wouldn't, because he was going against temptation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well next one soon, lots to do! Please review! Buh Bye!


	9. Approval

**Word Count: **208

**Theme:** Approval

Me: Ahhhh! Only three more! OOC Tohru just for a bit though. Enjoy, I had fun writing this one! Oh and _**SPOILERS ARE IN THIS DRABBLE!**_ You were warned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had gone to Akito and were sitting in front of her.

"I love him and we will marry." Tohru stated flatly.

Kyo's hair was standing on end. He was sweating and he had his eyes trained on Akito, making sure she didn't hurt Tohru.

"Will you now?" Kyo didn't miss the malicious gleam in Akito's eyes.

Tohru stood up and both Kyo and Akito were taken aback, even Shigure and Hatori, who were there to make sure Akito caused no harm, were shocked.

"No one, repeat no one, will get in the way of our love."

"Says who?" Akito remarked smugly.

"ME!"

SMACK!

No everyone was shocked, to slap Akito was taboo, even her mother wouldn't, and her mother hated her.

"We bothered to come here to get your approval and we are NOT leaving without it, understand?" Tohru said in a dangerously low voice.

Everyone was still in shocked silence; Kyo wondered how quiet, sweet Tohru had changed into a strong, scary woman in just a few short moments.

"Fine, I approve." Akito nodded as she walked out to the porch with the doves. Tohru just smiled, back to her sweet self, and Kyo relaxed, and smiled at her. Hatori and Shigure just exchanged shocked expressions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Tell me what ya think, review! Buh Bye!


	10. Beach

**Word Count: **165

**Theme:** Beach

Me: Yay! This one is short and sweet! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisa sat on the sandy shore of the beach, the suns rays were behind her, and Hiro was next to her. She couldn't have asked for more.

"Hiro-chan, what do you think of me?" Kisa blushed. She was honestly scared of the answer.

"I really like you, but I can't protect you so I try to treat you as just a friend."

Kisa's face fell, "Just a friend…"

"But, I like you more than anything else. Kisa, you're my number one!"

Kisa smiled and blushed a bright red, "You're my number one too Hiro-chan!"

They watched as waves rolled in and out, soon the sun had slid behind the horizon and Kisa and Hiro still sat on the beach.

"Kisa-chan, do you want to play in the water?"

"Yes!"

They took off splashing and kicking water at each other. They laughed and played until Hiro's mom called them in because it was way past their bed time.

"Hiro-chan, I love the beach!"

Hiro just blushed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Review and tell me what you think! Buh Bye!


	11. Breaking the Rules

**Word Count: **158

**Theme:** Breaking the rules

Me: Yes I know there are really corny lines in there but you're gonna have to deal. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru and Rin had done it again, they had broken the rules and gotten caught. This time they had skipped out on class to go on a date.

"Hatsuharu-san, Isuzu-san, that's the seventh time this month! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"I had a lot more fun out there then in this dump!" Haru replied.

Rin just snorted.

"LISTEN! You will both serve detention tomorrow after school! Make sure you're here!"

Haru stuck his index finger in his left ear and started twisting it, "Whatever." He responded coolly.

Rin, knowing he was about to snap, nodded and dragged him out of the office.

"So are we gonna be here for detention tomorrow, Rin?"

"What do you think?"

"Hm, I think, no."

"You're right!"

"Besides, breaking the rules is way more fun."

They held hands and walked out of school. Off to cause more trouble because that's what they did. It was their source of fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hope you liked it! Please review! Buh Bye!


	12. Believe in Us

**Word Count: **213

**Theme:** Believe in us

Me: well there you have it, that last of my drabbles! Hope you enjoy it; this was my second favorite one!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and Tohru were trying to fix yet another broken door, this one was due to Mii's rampage.

"Why does everyone feel the need to destroy my house?" Shigure mocked sobbed.

"You don't have time to mourn your lost door! The pages! Write them now! I need them!" Mii yelled as she dragged Shigure to his 'office' by the ear.

Tohru smiled, "Aren't they funny?"

"Yeah, when they're not destroying the house."

"Well you've destroyed the house before. Remember the roof you broke?"

"I know! I know!"

They sat and tried to piece the frame back together, but they weren't making progress, so they went out and bought a new door frame, then covered it with paper.

Then Shigure came out. "Um, it seems Mii destroyed my office, so you two can fix it, okay?"

"Sure!" Tohru said enthusiastically as they walked to his 'office'.

Shigure had run off and hid some where.

"Oh my!" Tohru covered her mouth.

"It's destroyed!" Kyo yelled as his jaw dropped.

Shigure came back in. "Can you fix it?"

"Don't worry, believe in us!" Tohru said.

"Yeah!"

"Don't worry, I do!" Shigure went and hid again.

"I'm really sorry!" Mii apologized before running off to find 'that damned author'.

Tohru and Kyo laughed as they got started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well there you have it; done with Furuba Days, Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Please review! My next set of drabbles are for Inuyasha! Buh Bye!

Goddess (Inner me): YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!

Me: Oh you're awake!

Goddess: and a good thing to, you forgot the thanks again!

Me: Oh, only a few this time. Thanks to my two reviewers:

**The Only Onigiri**

**Lisacreature**

And that's it!

Goddess: That's kinda sad…

Me: Oh well! See ya people!

Goddess: Buh Bye!


End file.
